Going To America
by coke fiend
Summary: Due to an upcoming attack from Voldemort, Dumbledore sends the 5th years to America to keep them safe. Harry gets put in a group with Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Blaise.. (most likely H/D slash) who's watching them? Snape and Lupin..This spells trouble.
1. Chapter One

- Another bored spell, D? *Nod nod* ^^; 

- Sinister Requests- None at the moment. 

** Author's note: ** This story has no title. It isn't beta read.. due to..erm.. problems I'm having.. plus no spell check.. I know there are mistakes.. Like somewhere in here it says.. (Dumbledor) o.O; 

** Chapter One  **

The fifth years stared at Dumbledore. True, then man was always a bit off his rocker, nothing too serious though, but this time it was. 

"What do you mean!?" Screeched a Ravenclaw, standing on her feet. "You don't have permission!" A Slytherin added. The teachers tried to settle the students, having been rather shocked themselves. 

"He does have permission." Remus Lupin, having returned this year, bellowed over the students. 

"To send us to the United States?!" 

"He can't! I don't want to go!" 

"But how?! When will we be back?" 

"Father wouldn't allow this!" 

Snape stood up, towering above the students in a meancing manner. "Yes to send you to the United States, and all of you will be going. Now be quite!" 

The students fell silent. Snape sneered and sat back down. "Very well," Dumbledore stood, "We were sending you to another wizarding school until all of this with Voldemort blew over. It was all for your own safety, but the school couldn't take you in." 

Dumbledore looked over the students. Seeing Hermione fidgeting, he continued, "The first years and second years have been sent home. The third years sent to Beauxbatons, and fourth years sent to Drumstrang. You're to be sent to America." 

Hermione's hand flew into the air. "Yes, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore sighed inwardly. "The sixth and seventh years are staying here then? To aid in the battle?" She bit her bottom lip as she finished. 

"Yes," replied Dumbledore, "if it should come to that." 

Lupin stood again as Dumbledore sat. "Any other questions?" Hands shot into the air. _ This will take all morning! _ He thought, calling on Blaise Zabini, "Blaise." 

"Professor Dumbledore said that the wizarding school in America couldn't take us, so where are we going?" 

Hands lowered. "Good question. You're to be sent to muggle schools for the time being. Five students will each be sent to one of twenty schools across the United States. You are to be looked after by one or two Aurors. The groups are to be hand picked, so do not be surprised if you're not with your housemates." An uproar had started before Lupin had even finished. 

Snape stood up again, glaring around the room, "Quiet! All of you!" He snapped. The Hall fell silent. Lupin decided he needed to learn how to do that. 

Dumbledore noted Hermione's hand in the air once again, "You're lessons, Miss Granger?" Hermione blushed and nodded. "The Auror sent with you will teach your lessons to you. Not as detailed, but basically the same." Lupin cleared his throat, "Go pack your trunks. We will tell you your groups when you return." 

** ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ **

Harry, Hermione and Ron truged back to Gryffindor Common room, moods running quite low. "What are the chances of us being put together, 'Mione?" Hermione looked to Ron as they entered the common room. "Not too good, Ron." She sighed. 

"Is there a chance though?" Hermione scolded him and headed up the stairs to the girl's dormitory to pack. "Think that was a yes?" Harry grinned, "Most likely not." The two headed up to their own dorms to pack. 

** ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ **

"Father didn't give them permission. He wouldn't!" Draco was throwing his stuff into his trunk in rage. "I'm owling him, right now." Blaise groaned, "Draco, that's pathetic. Don't you want to see America? Lord child! Move aside!" Blaise shoved Draco from his trunk and began to pull its contents out. "Haven't you ever heard of _ folding _ ?" Blaise started to repack the trunk, folding the clothes this time. "No," Draco pouted. "No I don't want to see America. People will miss me." Blaise snorted, "Riight!" 

"They will!" Protested Draco. 

"Like who?" 

A pause. (A rather long one...) 

"That's besides the point!" said Draco. 

Blaise laughed, "You couldn't come up with anyone!" Draco glared, "Shut up, Zabini!" Blaise finished repakcing Draco's trunk and sat down beside him on his bed. 

"I'm actually a bit excited." Blaise said sheepishly. 

"You would be, Zabini." "Oh, we're on last name basis? Well, atleast I can pack a trunk, _ Malfoy _ ." Blaise grinned. 

"So? What does that have to do with anything?" Draco kicked his trunk closed. 

"I can do something better than a Malfoy, that's what." Blaise grinned again. "Oh, shut up, Zabini!" 

Blaise snorted with laughter. Draco glared at him a bit longer then gave a smile as he began to chuckle. "Think we should be heading back to the Great Hall." He said finally. Blaise nodded. 

** ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ **

As the students began to file back into the Great Hall, Dumbledore dismissed the twenty Aurors that he'd been speaking with. Snape and Lupin walked them out of the Hall, as Dumbledore prepared to announce the groups. 

When the students were settled, Snape and Lupin seated on either side of him, Dumbledore cleared his throat and addressed his students yet again. 

"The groups are," He was going to make this short and quick, "Professor Snape and Lupin will be taking Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ron Wealey, and Hermione Granger." Ron yelped with glee. ("There was a chance, see 'Mione!?" ) 

Dumbledore ignored Ron's outburst and continued, "Rounen will be taking Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, and Justin Fitch-Fletchy."* Dumbledore's eyes traveled over to Gryffindor table. 

** ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ **

Harry had stopped listening to the groups after Dumbledore had mentioned _ 'Rounen'. _ Harry was the only one who knew the significance of the name. 

Harry glanced at Dumbledore. The man met his gaze and winked. _ Of course he knows, _ So it was true then. _ Maybe I might get to see Sirius, _ He thought, _ Or should I say Rounen? _ He smiled at the thought, and turned back to what Dumbledore was saying. 

"The last group is Neville Longbottom, Parvati Padtail, Lavender Brown, Vincent Crabbe, and Susan Bones." 

Surprisingly the groups had gone in most people's favor (Unlike what they'd been told..), unless you counted Crabbe and Goyle. 

Harry was nudged in the side by Ron, "This is cool, isn't it?" He asked, grinning all the while. Harry shrugged. "Depends really. If you're Crabbe and Goyle, no," Ron chuckled. "Ron ,sh! Professor Dumbledor is talking again!" Hermione scolded at the two. 

"Now, if you will go collect your trunks and head to the front of the castle. You really should get going if you're all to make your flights." Dumbledore smiled, merry twinkle blazing behind halfmoon spectacles. 

A loud squeak came from Neville, "F-flying!?" 

Lavender had gone pale with fright, "On a plane?!" 

** TBC... **

** Author's Ending Note:  ** Oh.. looky.. new story. Now, I really must thank someone else for putting this insane idea in my head though. The idea was put there long ago, and only surfaced a few weeks ago.. But.. now that it's here.. might aswell make the best of it! so, here you go. Next chapter will be out soon. It's already written. I think I have the third done too... Possibly 3 or 4... Dunno.. well cheerio! 

** PLEASE REVIEW!! ** ^_^; 


	2. Chapter Two

** Author's Beginning Note: ** Well, finally, this story is alive again. I've been really busy lately, and I suppose this story has been neglected due to that. *grin* Notes continued at the end of the chapter. Please enjoy. 

** Thanks To: **

** - Melissa - ** You gave me this idea and ever since I've had it in my mind to finish this story. Now, with you helping me out, I think I might be able to. Your comments help me when I write. I know no matter what I do, you'll always support me. Thank you. *hugs* 

** - To Everyone Else - ** I'm still to lazy to do all the individual thank you's, but maybe eventually I will. I'd like to thank you all for your kind comments (Well, most of them..) That you gave to me. I'm hoping you guys will stick with me as I try to bring this story back together. It's been a while since I've written on this story, so if it seems different from the first chapter, you know why. Well, I hope you enjoy chapter 2. 

Now.. Onto the story... 

**

Going to America 

**

**

Chapter Two 

**

**_

~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ 

_**

Draco loaded his trunk into one of the school cars that had been arranged to pick up the twenty groups of students. After his trunk was loaded in, he helped Blaise get his in, giving the other boy a nervous smile. 

Once they were done loading their trunks into the magically expanded car trunk, the two slipped into the limo. 

Blaise sat next to Draco. Harry, Hermione, and Ron slid in across from them, and began to talk amongst themselves quietly. 

"Ever been on a plane, Blaise?" Draco asked timidly. 

Blaise turned toward Draco and nodded. "Once before. When we were going to see my aunt and uncle in Africa." Draco began to fiddle with the clasp on his cloak. 

"Why? Have you?" Blaise appeared to be rather amused at the thought of Draco Malfoy being afraid of something. 

"No. Um, is it scary? I've always been a bit nervous of heights." Draco admitted. Blaise raised an eyebrow. "How can you be afraid of heights? You're the best seeker Slytherin has had in a long time!" 

"If he's the best, I'd hate to see the others." Ron Weasley taunted from the other seat. "And we're still going to beat you next year." He added with a glare at the two Slytherins. 

"Weasley, why don't you mind your own business?" Blaise growled, glaring back at the red head. "Stay out of our conversations." Ron continued to glare back, then turned back to Harry and Hermione. 

"I know I'm a seeker," Draco replied, "but I hate heights. It's hard to explain. I love to fly, but I hate the heights." He shook his head. "Funny if you think about it." 

Blaise chuckled and slapped Draco's shoulder. "No, a plane is different from a broom." 

Draco glared at him. "I know that, Zabini. I'm not stupid." Blaise grinned, "Well, you never know." 

Draco shoved him, growling, "I'm not!" 

Blaise laughed. "If you get all scared on the plan ride," He trailed off. "Don't worry. You'll be busy, I'm sure." 

Draco sent him a bewildered look. "What do you mean by that?" 

Blaise glanced toward the Gryffindor trio, whom were still ignoring them. "I brought some alcoholic butter beer." He winked and patted the backpack in his lap. Draco grinned. "Whatever for?" 

"Get you drunk, duh! I figured you'd be all nervous. If you're drunk off your arse, you won't notice that we're thousands of feet in the air." Blaise unzipped the bag, which was magically enlarged as well, and pulled out a bottle of what looked to be apple juice. 

"See? No one will notice." He handed it to Draco. 

"Suppose you're right," Draco took the bottle. "What harm could it do?" He uncapped the bottle and took a swig of it. 

"Loads," Mumbled Blaise, grinning. "Like it?" 

Draco gave a nod to Blaise, grinned, and down some more. "You bet. Tastes great. Don't you want any?" 

Blaise glanced at the bottle then at Draco. "Why not?" He grinned and snatched the bottle from Draco. "I have a lot more, too." 

**_

~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ 

_**

"Listen up!" 

The five students stopped conversing and turned to their two professors. "You're not to act up on this plane ride. Too many muggles around." 

"That's why we had you lose the robes." Added Professor Lupin. Snape sneered at him. 

"Right, so, if you mess up, I'm taking points off from your house when we return to Hogwarts." Snape said gruffly. 

"And more points from me." Lupin added again. 

"Now this plane ride will take quite a while. We're in first class, though." Snape sneered once more at Remus. 

"What's first class?" Ron whispered to Hermione. 

"Mr. Weasley! Be quiet." Snape snarled. 

Draco glanced at Ron, wondering the same thing as the red headed boy. "Sir?" 

Snape looked to him. "Yes, Draco?" He gave what must have been a smile, but seemed oddly disfigured and unpleasant. 

"What is first class?" Ron sent him a thoughtful look, but Draco didn't notice. "Well, it's higher than the other ones." Snickered Blaise beside him. 

"Take it as this, Mr. Malfoy, it was made for people like your family." Snape glared. 

Ron rolled his eyes, looking away from Draco. 

Draco blinked. "Cost differences?" He sent a questioning look to Blaise. "Yes, Draco, now be quiet." Snape hissed, then turned to speak to Remus. 

Remus nodded as Snape finished, and headed up to a long line, obviously to get onto the plane. Snape ushered the teens toward the line. 

Blaise shifted to face Draco, who looked slightly dazed. 

"You feeling all right?" He couldn't help the grin creeping across his face, knowing Draco had drank nearly all the butter beer he'd brought on the ride over. 

"Um, I don't think so." Draco glanced at him. "Think maybe I shouldn't have had that last butter beer?" Blaise smiled and patted Draco's shoulder. "You'll be glad when it kicks in. Just wait and see." 

**_

~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ 

_**

"Hey Blaise?" Draco said as he sat down next to Blaise on the plane, "I think that it's finally kicking in. I can't feel me legs." 

"You can't feel your legs? What the fuck are you talking about?" The woman standing next to them in the aisle gaped at the use of the cuss word, and scolded at Blaise. 

"Sorry, Ma'am!" He grinned as the woman glared, turning back around to go to her own seat. "Bitch.." He muttered. 

Draco was staring at the ceiling of the plane, as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. "Um, Draco?" Blaise poked him. Draco jumped. "Merlin's bear, Blaise! Don't do that!" The man across the aisle from them turned his curious gaze on the two of them. 

Snape appeared beside them. "Boys," 

Both Draco and Blaise jumped this time. "For fuck's sake!" Blaise covered his mouth. "Sorry, Sir. Don't do that though!" Draco smirked at Blaise. 

"Don't make me separate the two of you." Snape warned. 

"We'll be good. Uh oh, I've got to go to the bathroom." Draco hopped up from his seat, and quickly went to the restroom. 

Snape watched his student go, noting the way Draco was dragging his feet along, as if he could barely control his legs. 

"Mr. Zabini, did you give Draco _ something _ ?" 

"It was just apple juice!" Blaise said quickly, and a bit too obviously. "Oops," 

**_

~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ 

_**

**

Draco's POV 

**

After relieving himself, Draco stood, staring at the toilet. He looked around it, trying to figure out how to flush the thing. "How on Earth..?" He leaned over the bowl, and spotted a red button. 

"Oh, right. Duh, Draco!" He pressed the button, still leaning over the bowl. "Gah!" He yelped, his tie getting caught in the suction of the water. 

Various words were said, then Draco took out his wand, pointed it at his tie, and muttered a charm which ripped his tie in two. 

Water blew from the bowl as the other half of his tie went down the drain, sending Draco flying backwards. 

He hit the opposite wall with another yelp of surprise. Draco sat on the floor, looking fascinated, and finally said in awe, "That was wicked." 

**_

~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ 

_**

**

Blaise's POV 

**

Blaise sat listening to the movies that was being shown. He was quite confused. Then finally, he decided he did not like this movie at all. 

He kept watching until he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned to find Remus Lupin glaring at him. 

"where is Mr. Malfoy?" He hissed. 

Blaise noticed only now that Draco's seat was empty. 

"He went to the restroom, Sir." Blaise glanced back to the movie screen. "For an hour, Mr. Zabini?" Blaise looked down at his watch. Lupin was correct, Draco had been gone for over an hour. Blaise slipped out of his seat. 

"I'll go find him." He slid past Lupin, toward the restroom area. 

when Blaise arrived, there was a long line of angry looking people standing outside the restrooms. A flight attendant was banging on the door. 

Blaise moved to the front of the crowd and shoved the woman aside. "Move," He commanded and she did just that. 

Blaise wheeled around to face the door. He knocked. There was no answer. "Draco honey? Are you in there?" He put on his best Pansy Parkinson voice. "Dray! Darling, come out," The people around him were looking puzzled, some amused more than others. 

Finally, the door clicked open and Draco stepped out. Blaise furrowed his brows. 

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked upon noticing Draco's tip torn in half, his shoe laces missing, along with one of his shoes, and his socks were gone as well. 

"Lord, what the hell _ did _ happen to you?" 

"It-it ate my tie then my shoe laces. Then my shoe and my s-socks." He shivered, and only then did Blaise notice he was soaked with water. 

Draco flung his arms around Blaise's neck. "It was my favorite tie!" He sobbed. 

Blaise glanced at the crowd. "Drunk." He mouthed. 

The flight attendant handed Blaise a towel. "Heh, thanks." He wrapped the towel around Draco's shoulders and led the blonde back to their seats. On passing the Gryffindor trio and the two professors, Blaise glanced to a concerned looking Lupin then to a smirking Snape. He ignored everyone's curious looks and sat down in his seat, pulling Draco onto his lap. "Do you feel any better?" Blaise asked. 

Before Draco could reply, Harry plopped down in Draco's vacated seat. "Professors want to know what happened to him," Harry looked as if he was suppressing the urge to laugh. "And where are his socks?" Draco glared at Harry. "None of your business, Potter." Harry raised an eyebrow. "Are you wet, too?" 

Blaise glared and shoved Harry from Draco's seat. "Tell them he is sick. Now go away, Potter." 

After Harry had gone, Blaise shifted Draco in his lap so that he could watch the movie he'd been watching before. 

**_

~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ 

_**

Harry sat down beside Ron, whom was peering out the window as the clouds streamed by in giant, puffy streams. 

Professor Lupin, who was seated in front of the two boys, turned around in his seat to face them. "So, what did they say?" He asked. "Blaise said he got sick. I don't think that's right. Malfoy was all wet and missing shoes and socks." Harry replied, trying not to laugh, but failing miserably. Ron snorted a chuckle at his side. 

"I knew it!" The two boys and Professor Lupin boy jumped. 

"Knew what?" Hermione asked across the aisle from Ron and Harry. She looked up from her book and to Professor Snape. Snape ignored her and whispered into Remus's ear. "DRUNK! What do you mean?!" Remus cried. 

Snape glared at Remus, glancing back at his three students. "Blaise said he gave Draco apple juice. Blaise is in my house. I knew he was lying. Then there was the way Draco was walking," Remus gazed over his shoulder. He could see Draco sound asleep in Blaise's lap. "Do you really think so? Why would he do that?" 

"Um," Remus looked back to Snape, who lowered his voice and replied, "he's afraid of heights." 

Remus looked at him as if he were insane. "How can that be? He's Slytherin's seeker!" Remus whispered back to him. Snape gave a withering glare in Remus's direction and the conversation was dropped, leaving the students to wonder what exactly Snape had said. 

"So he didn't have on socks?" Ron grinned at Harry. 

**_

~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ 

_**

It had been well over an hour later since the Draco incident. Ron had fallen asleep, head on Harry's shoulder and was snoring quietly. 

Harry poked his head between the two professor's seats and asked the one question that had been bothering him since he had sat down on the plane. "Where in the United States are we going, exactly?" He asked. 

Remus, who was still awake, while Professor Snape had fallen asleep soon after Ron, smiled pleasantly at Harry. "New Orleans." Harry smiled. "Thanks, Professor." Remus shrugged and Harry leaned back in his seat. 

_ Great, _ Harry thought to himself, _ I'm going to have to spend Lord knows how long in New Orleans, where ever that is. _ He paused, then groaned inwardly. _ And to top it all off, with Malfoy, Zabini, and Snape. Perfect. _ Harry sighed and leaned back. _ My rear hurts from sitting so long. I hope we get there soon. _ He thought again, turning his head and gazing out the window. 

**_

~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ 

_**

** Author's Ending Note: ** All I have to say is.. Woo-hoo!! I'm finally done typing this thing. I thought my hands would fall off with all this none-stop typing. *grin* Well, I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was meant to be made into two chapters, but I combined them. So now, I'm starting on the third chapter.. Which I have nothing written on as of now. O_o; Oh, joy! 

Well, I should get started on the next chapter. It should be out sooner or later. (You all going for sooner?) Welp, cheerio! 

** PLEASE REVIEW!! ** ^_^;! 


	3. Chapter Three

  


** Author's Beginning Notes: ** All at the end.   


** Disclaimer: ** Do not own, so do not sue. 

  
  


** Going To America **

** Chapter Three: **

  


** ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ **

  
  


Things seemed to settle down once the plane had landed. The students were finally able to get off the plane. Draco was the first of the group to set foot on the ground.   


He looked around, clutching his backpack to his chest. He stood, frozen, at the bottom of the steps, letting out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He gazed slowly around, not yet sure what to make of his new surroundings. He thought for a moment that it was a little humid here, his hair seeming to already be plastered to his scalp.   


"Draco?" A voice came softly, followed by hands on his waist, steering him to the side. Draco turned around, looking up at Blaise silently.   


"Are you okay? Do you feel any better?" Blaise asked, giving a small smile, though it did not last for long.   


The Gryffindor trio stepped off the plane, Professor Lupin and Professor Snape following closely behind them.   


Draco glanced over his shoulder toward the steps upon noticing Blaise's sudden scowl. "Come on." Blaise said softly still, steering Draco into the busy airport.   


Draco allowed himself to be steered along, still feeling extremely sick from his first plane ride. He held fast to Blaise's hand, stomach lurching. "Merlin, I'm going to be sick." Draco managed out.   


Blaise instantly took action.   


Keeping hold of Draco's hand, he led the other boy to the restroom that was clearly marked up ahead of them.   
  


** ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ **

  
  


The others waited for a long while outside the restrooms. Finally, the two boys emerged. Draco still clutched his bag tightly to his chest as he had before. Blaise walked ahead, pausing when Draco stayed in place.   


"Come on," Blaise said, watching Draco's hesitation.   


"I-I want to go home." Draco said, slowly walking to Blaise. "I want to go home." Blaise only smiled comfortingly, reaching out and placing a hand on Draco's shoulder. "We'll be going home soon enough." He assured, nodding to the group waiting on them.   


"Let's go." Blaise wrapped an arm around Draco's shoulders, giving him a small, reassuring hug, and he began to walk back to the group.   


Draco absently touched his stomach, which still seemed unsettled. With a small sigh, he followed after Blaise.   


When they reached the others, Professor Snape sent a withering glare at the two.   


"I believe we've wasted enough time-here." He said silkily, casting the same glare around the muggle airport.   


Professor Lupin rolled his eyes at Snape's comment, motioning for his students to follow him out. Harry, Ron, and Hermione eagerly went after him, Blaise following as well, though at a more leisurely pace.   


Professor Snape turned to Draco.   


"Mr. Malfoy, I have a stomach settling potion handy, if you're interested." Snape smirked before sweeping after the others.   


Draco watched him go, vaguely even missing the billowing black cloak Professor Snape often wore. It wasn't the same seeing Snape-sweeping- without the black robes, but instead in regular muggle clothing.   


Draco sighed, and he soon went after them.   
  


** ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ **

  
  


Draco fell back onto one of the beds in the room he was sharing with Blaise. He lay there for a while, staring up at the ceiling, unaware of the passing time   


After a moment, Draco felt another weight fall back onto the bed next to him. He looked over to see Blaise there.   


"Hey," Blaise said, grinning.   


"Feeling any better?" He asked Draco, who only shrugged and replied, "I'm hungry now."   


Blaise laughed, and he sat up. "Come on, then." He said, grabbing Draco and hauling him off the bed. "Let's go see if we cant-conjure something up." There was a glint in Blaise's eyes as he said that. Draco didn't like it much at all.   


"Blaise?" He asked, eyebrows rising in unspoken question.   


"Just come one!" Blaise said, and before Draco could object, Blaise was pulling to the door, and out into the hallway.   


Draco allowed himself to be pulled down the lavishly furnished hallway, earning a few odd looks from a elderly couple trying to board the elevator.   


Blaise went into the elevator when the doors opened, taking Draco along. He let got of Draco's arm, and he hit the button labeled 'G.' He then turned to look at his reflection in the mirror-like walls of the elevator.   


Draco glanced his own reflection and cringed in horror. "Blaise!" He whined, trying to get his gel-free hair to lay flat.   


Blaise smirked, licking the tip of his fingers, and slicking back the hair that refused to behave for Draco.   


Draco flustered slightly. "Um," He looked for a moment at the elderly couple in the elevator with them The woman had a slight blush creeping across her cheeks as she tried to look like she hadn't seen anything.   


Draco sighed, feeling at his hair again.   


"Stop it." Blaise commanded, swatting Draco's hands from his hair.   


"Fine," Draco pouted as the elevator gave a sudden lurch downward. Draco gasped, and he reached out to steady himself.   


"Draco," Blaise smiled, "it's just going down. Don't be so paranoid." This earned him a glare from the blonde.   


Blaise ignored the elderly couple, and he hugged Draco. "I'm sorry." He said, rubbing Draco back.   


Draco pulled away reluctantly as the elevator seemed to come to a stop.   


"See?" Blaise smiled again, taking Draco's hand. "Nothing to be scared of." Draco nodded as he returned the smile.   


The doors slowly opened, and the old couple hurried out. Blaise shrugged, and he stepped out behind them, Draco follwing.   


"Where are we going?" Draco asked quietly, coming up next to Blaise. He didn't miss the knowing look and smile Blaise gave.   


"You'll see when we get there."   


Draco wondered if Blaise had been here before. He seemed confident in his ability to navigate to where ever they were going to. Draco followed silently.   
  


**

~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ 

**   
  


"What do you think?" Blaise asked, stepping aside to allow Draco to see the café.   


"What is it?" Draco asked, looking around curiously. He'd stayed relatively silent the whole way there, though he had gotten rather excited on the trolley ride.   


He watched the people milling around the tables, noting the white, powdery stuff covering the floor and table tops. Draco wrinkled his nose in disgust, questioning if they'd ever cleaned this place.   


"Something wrong?" Blaise asked, watching Draco intently. "Do you want to go somewhere else? We can, you know."   


Draco looked back at Blaise, repeating, "What is it?" He kicked at the powder of the floor.   


"A café that sales Beignets." Blaise grinned.   


"You'll like them, I know. They're baked dough covered in powdered sugar. Come on, try some?" Blaise made a point to pout here, and Draco sighed heavily. "Fine, but I'll blame you for making me fatter." He said.   


Blaise rolled his eyes, pinching Draco's side.   


"There's not an ounce of fat on you. If it wasn't for the fact I _ know _ that you eat like a cow every day, I'd say you starved yourself thin." Draco glared. "I do _ not _ eat like a _ cow _." He snapped.   


Blaise shrugged as a woman wearing a white apron walked up to them. "Can I help you?" She asked politely, smiling.   


"A table for two." Blaise said, unsure if they were supposed to seat themselves or not.   


"Right this way." She replied, leading them to one of the few clean tables. Blaise sat down, Draco sitting across from him. The woman (girl, really) took out a small notepad and a pen, then she looked up at the two.   


"What would you like to drink?" She prepared to write, waiting.   


"I'll take a large coke." Blaise said, turning away from the woman. Draco gave Blaise a curious look, before saying, "Coffee."   


The woman raised an eyebrow, still smiling.   


"Coffee?" She said back, shaking her head. She said nothing more on the subject, but instead asked, "How many orders would you like?"   


Blaise looked at Draco, and he winked.   


"Five each, though, I'm sure he'll be demanding more." Draco glowered, leaning back in his chair.   


The woman chuckled, and she returned her notepad to her pocket, along with her pen.   


"I'll be back with your order soon." With that, she disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Draco to scowl at the pigeon's hopping around, and Blaise to laugh quietly at his friend's behavior.   
  


**

~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ 

**   
  


When they were done eating, Draco having ordered another five beignets, the two sat in silence, waiting for the waitress-Melissa-to return so that they could pay.   


"This was nice." Draco said finally, looking up from trying to get the sugar off his black, button up shirt.   


"Yes." Blaise agreed.   


Their waitress appeared by their table.   


Blaise passed her the money, and her tip. Draco and he stood up.   


The waitress did not budge.   


"Um, excuse me," Said said timidly, her accent annoying both Blaise and Draco. "W-would.." She stopped, blushing furiously. She looked at Draco, and said quickly, "Can I have your number?"   


Draco blinked. "What?"   


She blushed awkwardly; having no idea that Draco would not know what on earth she was asking for. She fiddled with the money in her hand.   


"Um, no." Blaise snapped, answering for Draco. The girl huffed, glaring at Blaise.   


A group of waitresses, which has been standing suspiciously close to their table, burst into giggles.   


Their waitress looked put off. "And why not?" She pressed, still glaring at Blaise.   


"We live in England. Can you not tell?" Blaise grabbed Draco's arm, and he began to pull him from the café. As they walked away, Blaise heard the woman muttering to her friends, "They must be gay."   


Blaise stopped, and he turned back. "Go wait over there." He told Draco, pointing to a bench near a small statue. Draco looked at him questioningly, but went to sit on the bench.   


Blaise stormed back to the group of giggling waitresses, eyes narrowed in rage. He sought out their waitress, and he snatched the tip he'd given her from her hands. "Treat your customers with respect." He growled. "They're always right."   


He shoved his money into his pocket, and he left, knowing they were gawking after him.   


Draco watched from the bench as Blaise drew closer, and he could tell Blaise's good mood had been shattered. He stood up, and he met Blaise halfway.   


Blaise smiled, motioning for Draco to follow him. Draco smiled back. "Are we going back to the hotel?" He asked.   


"Of course not."   


Draco raised an eyebrow, curious. "Where are we going now, then?"   


"The Aquarium." Blaise answered.   
  


**

~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ 

**   
  


Draco, at first, had been clueless as to what an 'Aquarium' was, but soon enough, he discovered just what one was.   


Draco gasped in awe, stepping behind Blaise into a sort of tunnel. He looked upward, through the glass that arched around them. He saw many different types of fish, and he stood there, hazing up, mouth open slightly. He'd never seen anything like this before, and he never had even imagine such a thing.   


"Cool, huh?" Blaise said from his spot beside him, drawing Draco's attention away from the stingray that was swimming by above his head. He looked at Blaise, nearly beaming.   


"It's amazing!" He exclaimed, eyes locking onto a shark that lazily floated by.   


"Glad you like it." Blaise murmured, smiling broader at Draco's child-like excitement.   


"There's still more to see." He said to Draco, beginning to walk again. Draco forced his eyes back ahead of him, walking slowly with Blaise from the tunnel.   


"I've got something that will blow your mind." Blaise grinned, grasping Draco's hand and tugging him gently from the tunnel. They walked around for a while longer, Draco wondering what Blaise had meant all the while.   


"Follow me now." Blaise whispered, moving back away from the glass, Draco still watching all of the sharks in pure amazement.   


Draco nodded, and did just that.   
  


**

~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ 

**   
  


As they neared a small fish tank-like area, Draco furrowed his brows.   


He looked away from the crowd gathered there, and he looked up at Blaise.   


"What are they looking at?" Draco asked Blaise softly, peering around a woman trying to catch a glimpse of whatever it was.   


"I think you'll like this." Blaise said, not answering the question directly. He wiggled through the crowd with Draco.   


"What are they doing?" Draco asked again, watching as a small girl petted what looked like a miniature version of the sharks they'd seen earlier.   


One of the instructors noticed Draco's bewildered look, and she beckoned them to her.   


"These are sand sharks." She said, "They're pretty much harmless, so that is why our guests get to pet them." She smiled, pointing down to one of the sharks. "Why don't you try?"   


Draco timidly reached his hand into the water, uncertainty flashing across his face. Blaise smiled, and Draco assumed he was trying to give him silent encouragement.   


Draco took the hint, and he cautiously ran his hand along the shark's back. The shark shot across the tank in a burst of speed and water. Water, which was all over Draco.   


Blaise laughed, shaking his head. "Not quite the charmer with animals, are you?"   


Draco felt the need to pout the rest of their time in the Aquarium, and he did.   
  


**

~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ 

**   
  


Upon entering the hotel, Draco and Blaise burst into peels of laughter. Neither knew why, but it just semed right.   


They dashed to the elevator, Draco shoving Blaise into a potted plant in his attempt to hit the button first.   


Draco smirked as Blaise crawled up, righting the pant. "Not so graceful anymore, are you?" This got him shoved through the open elevator door, where he smashed against its mirror-like wall.   


Blaise smirked, stepping lightly in.   


"You could say the same for yourself."   


It was an all-out war on the way back to their room. They both tried their best to unsettle the other, Blaise getting shoved into several more potted plants, and Draco being tripped and slammed into walls.   


By the time they reached their room, the laughter was too much, and Draco could not get the key card into the slot on the door properly. "Why won't it fit?" He muttered as he repeatedly jammed the card in the general direction of the slot. "Why do they make the stupid slots so small?" He banged his fist on the door.   


The door of the room next to theirs opened, and Professor Snape stepped out.   


"Well," he sneered, "if it isn't my very own Slytherins, waking the living dead out here." Draco and Blaise grinned sheepishly.   


"Hello, Professor." Blaise ventured.   


"Where have you two been?" He snapped.   


Draco finally managed to get the card into the slot. "Here and there." He replied, pulling the card back out. The green light lit up, and Draco opened the door.   


"While you were gone, we had a lesson." Snape crossed his arms over his chest, glaring down at them.   


"Thanks for the news flash, Professor." Draco said, entering the room. Blaise walked in after Draco, disappearing into the room. Draco stood in the doorway for a while, watching Snape.   


"Beignets are good." Draco said out of the blue. "You really should try some tomorrow, Professor." Snape growled and his disrespectful student, and he swept back into his own room, the door shutting behind him.   


"Right then," Draco shut the door.   
  


**

~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ 

**   
  


Draco laid down in his bed, pulling the covers up to his chin. Blaise had gone to sleep long before Draco, and nothing seemed to disturb him.   


Draco rolled over on his side, gazing out the large, glass window.   


He was glad he'd done everything he had done today with Blaise. He felt closer to his friend than he had before, and Draco knew Blaise had only been trying to get him to lighten up, but he was thankful for it.   


As he lie there, Draco pondered over the day's events. His thoughts drifted to the reason why Blaise had taken him out.   


He'd missed home.   


_ I still do. _ He reminded himself with a small sigh. _ I wonder what's happening over there? _ He had many ideas, but refused to think of any of them as being true.   


"I want to go home." He whispered, closing his eyes tightly.   


That night, he dreamed he was home, and not stuck in this odd, foreign country. He dreamed he was back at Hogwarts, falling asleep in his own four-poster bed. His old house mates' snoring the only thing disturbing the silence.   


He dreamed of getting the daily owl from his mother, and all the interesting things she would have to tell him. She always had interesting things to say.   


Somewhere in the dream, his day with Blaise surfaced. It was the most time they'd spent together in a while, and Draco cherished that knowledge. He was glad he'd experienced this new world with Blaise, and not the filthy mudblood and her friends. With Blaise, he could be like his younger self, and have to carry on a game of charades.   


That was one good thing about being here.   
  


**

~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ 

**   
  


Draco awoke with a start the next morning, as something fell down next to him.   


He rolled over, coming face to face with Blaise.   


"What?" Draco demanded instantly, trying to pull the covers up over his head.   


Blaise grabbed them and pulled them back down. "Of no you don't." Blaise said, pulling the covers all the way down to the foot of the bed.   


"We're going out again." He said, pulling Draco up by his arm. "Professor Lupin is taking us to the mall on Granger's behalf."   


Draco rolled his eyes.   


"What is a mall? And since when did we follow anything Granger did?" Draco asked, never being a morning person.   


"I want to go, too." Blaise told him. "It's our last chance to do something today. We have lessons later." Blaise informed him, smirking. Draco groaned. "We never escape school, do we?" He whined.   


Blaise shook his head. "Seems not, so get dressed!"   


Draco sighed, giving in.   


"Fine, fine," He mumbled, climbing from his bed.   


"Yes!" Blaise laughed, hopping up.   
  


**

~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ 

**   
  


The trio walked ahead of Professor Lupin, Draco and Blaise trailing behind.   


Draco slumped visibly, moping along.   


"Cheer up!" Blaise told him, falling into step next to him. "It could be worse."   


"True, but no." Draco said, pulling at the sleeve of his white shirt.   


"Mope all you want then." Blaise quickened his pace, leaving Draco behind. Draco rolled his eyes, watching them walk away.   
  


**

~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ 

**   
  


Inside the mall, Draco was confronted with more muggles than he'd ever have wanted. He kept close to Blaise, disgusted look firmly in place, to steer off the Gryffindors.   


Hermione shot off into one of the first store they came across. Draco inwardly groaned, recalling what it was like to go shopping with Pansy. He hated shopping with girls.   


Blaise looked curiously after Hermione, but soon he kept walking. Professor Lupin and the two remaining Gryffindors went into the store after Hermione.   


"Let's go this way." Said Blaise.   


Draco pulled his gaze away from the glass elevators. "Tell me why we're here again?" Draco looked up at Blaise.   


"You need more muggle involvement. You seriously need to get out more, too." He stated, smirking.   


"Shut up." Draco huffed.   


Blaise slowed to a stop by a small coffee place. "Can I treat you?" He asked, and Draco raised an eyebrow. Blaise shrugged, "I owe you." He said, heading in.   


Dracp paused, looking over his shoulder. Deciding they'd find the other later, he went in as well.   


Draco and Blaise sat down at a small table, Draco glancing around.   


They'd already ordered, and Draco was fixing his coffee the way he liked it. Blaise watched him as he did so, scowling somewhat.   


"Why do you drink that stuff?" Blaise asked. He'd always wondered, but never said anything until now.   


"Because I like it. Why else?" Draco replied, setting his spoon down on a napkin. He sipped his coffee slowly, savoring it.   


"But, it's disgusting." Said Blaise.   


Draco glared, setting his cup back down on the table.   


"To you. I've always liked coffee."   


Blaise leaned back in his chair, observing Draco quietly. It was times like these that he thought Draco was simply too mature for his age. He didn't like this side of Draco. The one from yesterday was the Draco Blaise knew from long ago, always child-like, but not too much so.   


Now, Draco reminded Blaise exactly of Lucius Malfoy.   


How he hated that man.   


"Draco," Blaise began, but stopped right then. Draco looked up at him   


"Yes?"   


"Never mind." Blaise said, scooting his chair back and standing.   


"Let's go find the others." Draco nodded, and, saying nothing, trailed after Blaise as he left the coffee shop.   


**

~ ~ ~ * * ~ ~ ~ ** ~ ~ ~ 

**   


** Author's Ending Notes: ** See? I finally updated. You should all cheer and jump for joy. Just don't spill your drinks. 

Anywho, updates are weird lately, I'm trying to keep them evened out. I have another, BSO, and this one to attend to, not to mention beta reading for my friend, and typing her story up. Gah, too much to do, and so little time. 

We had exams this past week, so that sucked majorly. But you didn't hear that from me. XD 

Well, look for future updates.. I think? Well, until then, cheerio!   


** PLEASE REVIEW!! ** ^_______^ 


End file.
